The Many Faces Of Bea
Part 1 ~Told by Bea:Age 3~ I was swimming with my bestie Shellsea when we ran into two boys the taller boy fell to the floor. "Ohmygosh! Are you ok?!" I said frantically helping him up. He was shocked at first, I thought I might of hit him to hard. "Um..Hello?" I said. "Oh! Uh...sorry! It's okayyyyyyyy...." he was hinting to get my name. "Its Bea." I said. "Oh! Like beautiful?" he said. "Right!" I said blushing. "Hey girl! What's your name?!" the shorter one,as tall as me,asked,obviously flirting. "My name's Bea! And you are?" I said politly. "Milo! And this is my bro, Oscar!" he said side-hugging his brother,the boy I just met,Oscar. "Cool! You wanna hang out some time?" I asked hoping that Oscar would say yes. He was kinda cute! And he called me beautiful! "Actually me and Oscar-" POW! "Yeah! How about tonight at 7:00 we go to your house?" Oscar said. "But bro remember we have-" POW! "Ok! We'll be there!" Milo said rubbing his arm. "Cool! Later!" I said swimming off with Shellsea again. "Did you see that Milo guy? He was kind of cute?" Shellsea said. "Kinda! But I really like that Oscar guy! He called me beautiful!" I said daydreaming about him. "Can I come with you to your house to hang out with you guys?" Shellsea asked. "You mean to ''flirt ''with ''that ''guy?" I said cocking an eyebrow. "You totally know me." Shellsea said then kept on swimming. (Later at 6:59) I combed my hair put on my shiny lipgloss(clear,my mommy says I'm to young to wear real lipgloss) and stared at the clock. I watched Milo and Oscar walking up to my house. "Ohmygosh!" I screamed heading to the door before they could even ring the doorbell. "Oh,hi Bea!" Oscar said. "So this is the Bea you were talking about! The one with pretty shiny hair,and lipgloss that sparkles like the-" "Bye mom!" Oscar screamed nervous,sweat dripping. "Ok! Love you honey! Bye!" she said. "You think I have pretty shiny hair?" I asked blushing. "Uh....yeah!" Oscar said sweating again. "So what do you wanna do?" I asked. "How about we go swim over to the-" "Hey guys! I suddenly heard a familiar voice. Shellsea came over to us she was wearing heavy pink lipgloss and a white scaly bag. "I'm ready!" she said. I smirked. Typical Shellsea. She really knows how to "bring the party" as she says. "How does my room sound like?" I asked. "Ok! What's in your room Bea?" Milo asked on the way upstairs. "You'll see!" I said. I opened the door and everyone(except Shellsea,since she's already seen it)gasped in awe. Especially Oscar. "Wow! Bea! Your room is rockin!" Milo shouted. "Hehe,thanks Milo!" I replied. "Milo! Is that a Clamstation 3?!" Oscar screamed,clutching Milo to death. I laughed. I could tell from this very night that Milo,Oscar,and I would be best-friends forever! ~Told by Bea:Age 7~ "Come on Milo!" I screamed frantically. "Milo! Come on! Stop messin' around!" I screamed. "Bea! You gotta live life yah know!" Milo said. "Well you're gonna lose your life if you keep swimming around there! You know most of the fish never come back when they come here!" I screamed,close to tears. Suddenly a figure appeared behind Milo. "MILO!" I sceamed racing toward him at lightning speed. I pushed him out of the way. He spinned all the way back to Oscar. But then the figure put me in a net. "No!" I screamed as the figure started swimming upwards. Milo and Oscar swimming up to me. "Milo! Oscar!" I screamed as they squirmed their way through the net holes. "You came to save me!" I screamed hugging them. But then the figure pulled us to the top. And then out of water. "Milo! Oscar-r" I yelled as I almost ran out of water to breathe. Then the figure put us in a bag filled with water. We all gasped as the boat sped up. "M-milo? O-oscar? Where are we going?" I whispered terrified. "I have no idea." Oscar said. I felt the ground shake,then it shook again. I opened my eyes and looked around me. Milo and Oscar were asleep. But what I noticed was we were no longer in the Atlantic Ocean. We were in a pet store. "Milo! Oscar!" I screamed shaking them awake. Milo woke first. Then Oscar. But before I could speak I got dumped into what people call,a fish tank. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed staring at Milo and Oscar through the glass. They were getting dumped into the fish tank next to me. "BEA!" Oscar screamed swimming to the wall. "OSCAR!" I screamed back. "Uhh guys. I don't think we're gonna get out of here in time for dinner." Milo said. (End of Part 1) Part 2 Category:Fish Category:Fish Category:Fish Works Category:Fish Works